stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of the Unmaking
When Stickman, Jewel, Skye, and the USF are weak to defeating a powerful foe, they must call upon a band of friends to save the day! But can they save it in time? Find out in the Beginning of the Unmaking! The Story The Beginning It was a wonderful afternoon, Stickman, Jewel, and Skye were sitting on the balcony of the USF Base, when all of a sudden, a portal opened to an unknown place. "What is that?" Asked Jewel. "I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" Said Stickman. All 3 of them got pulled in, along with the rest of the force in different parts of the base. Onto Argus! They got spat out onto a huge platform that was quite devoid of life. "Where are we?" asked Stickman. Gary came up with an answer. "We appear to be heading to a place called... Argus." Gary said with a concerned look. They all looked into the portal to see themselves being flung toward a fel-struck planet. "LAND HO!!!" said Marie, acting all pirate-like. They then got teleported to the ground of Argus, where there were demons waiting for them. "Only those who don't serve Sargeras will fall!" said a demon. "Sargeras?" asked Stickman. "Sargeras is a god of evil, wanting only destruction to all. He's tried countless times to defeat the army of the light." Said Gary. "Well, in that case... BATTLE STATIONS!" Said Stickman, grabbing the True Imagination Blade. With a clash of swords and keyblades, they fought for their lives. All of a sudden, they got teleported to the Vindicator, where they were safe. "Thank the light you came, heroes." Said a familiar voice. The Prophet Speaks All of them turned around to see Prophet Velen looking at them. "Our pleasure, Prophet." Said Stickman. "Though, we got sucked through a mysterious portal to get to here." Velen stroked his beard curiously. "Well, it was fate that brought you here. Let me catch you up to speed." Velen said with a look that could strike the Legion down with one fell swoop. After a long talk about the strike on Argus, Stickman, Jewel, and Skye looked at each other, then out the window of the Vindicator, then back at each other, then finally locked eyes on Velen. "We will do it, but it's gonna be hard and long." Said Stickman, willing to help free the planet. "And if you're doing it, we're with you, Stickman." Said Jewel. "Count us in!" Said Marie and Callie. "Meh, I got nothing better to do." Said Smg4. "Excellent. We will begin sh-" Velen got cut off mid-sentence by a booming voice. "Attention foolish heroes. You think you can stop me? Think again." Argus, The Unmaker appears right before them, and strikes Stickman down, and all the rest of the group. "You're too weak to stop me, Stickman. You're not the one worthy to defeat me." Argus said, before disappearing. "I was afraid of this." Said Velen. "Nonsense. We just need more friends. It's time to call them, sister." Said Stickman. "Yes, brother, I will call them!" Said Jewel. She ran off to the communications room, and called upon Stickman's friends. Bronies Unite! (WORK IN PROGRESS) In a world far far away, KP and Discord were having some lunch and discussing about chaos. All of a sudden, KP's wrist watch beeped. "Yes, what is it." said KP, angry that she got inturrupted. "What? You need my help? What's wrong? Someone defeated you and you need my help? Right, i'm on my way!" Said KP. "Sorry, Discord, but I will have to finish lunch later. Duty calls!" KP then flew off to the teleporter. In another part of the same world... "Man, I love creating After the Fact for my fans. It sure is great to be a hippogryph." Said Silver Quill. "Silver, we need you! Please respond!" Silver's Wristwatch spoke. "Well now, it seems that I am needed. I must be off!" Said Silver Quill, and he went to the teleporter. The Strike on Antronus, The Burning Throne (WORK IN PROGRESS) The Bot strikes back! (WORK IN PROGRESS) Deep into the world core (WORK IN PROGRESS) The Showdown (WORK IN PROGRESS) The Big Sacrifice (WORK IN PROGRESS) The Epilouge (WORK IN PROGRESS)